


Joyfire!

by xLadyKnightx



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Happy Ending, Multi, joyfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLadyKnightx/pseuds/xLadyKnightx
Summary: A bunch of one shot stories for a lovable OT3! Based around any scenario! Does evolve around Wattpad Arkham Knight RP verse which you can look into on my Wattpad account! Any and all scenarios from capes to no capes! Summaries will be attached to each chapter





	1. Paramedic AU

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a Paramedic AU inspired by Ambulance Australia. Brief mentions of injury. Happy ending! Kianni is my Wattpad Alias and an original character. If you’d like to know more about her backstory. I’ve l’ved linked my account to the bio page :)

Roy and Kia are paramedics. The best in the city. Alongside their roommate Kori, the best ER surgeon at the best hospital money can buy.

Their shifts are long and tedious, but every time they finish a job. The relief floods over them, knowing that they’ve potentially saved the patients life. Tonight is no different. When their patient is in critical condition and hits too close to home, all bets are off. This could be the breaking point in their career...

...

Tonight has been quite slow. Not many emergency calls have come into the control centre - which is rare - leaving paramedics Roy and Kianni in a loop of going around the city. 

The two are the best paramedics in the city, every patient is assured that they are well cared for when the team is involved. 

Right now they’ve just stopped though McDonald’s to grab dinner, as they have not been able go in the last few hours. 

“Hands off the nuggets Harper!”

“Whoa! Dispatch get Jim on the phone we got a protective nugget menace!” 

They laugh, share stories and joke around while not on scene and it makes the long nights go better. 

Tonight is no different, after transporting a young child to get 2nd degree burns treated. They have had a chance to relax a little while waiting for Dispatch to issue the next job. 

“I’m not kidding I have almost bit Jason’s finger off for stealing them once. We may be in an ambulance but I am not treating a nugget thief” 

“Yeah I’m keeping my fingers away. Knowing how hard you bite. Like last week”

“Get fucked Harper” Roy just laughs harder. They’re currently pulling up to a red light in Park Row when something catches the headlights. “What was that?”

“I dunno. Hang on I’m hitting the high beams” the brightened headlights pick up a shadow in the middle of the road. A person possibly. “That looks like a body”

Kia is already pulling her gloves on and grabbing her hi-vis vest. “Call it in” 

While Dispatch is notified they jump into action, grabbing their kits and carefully walking over to the patient, pulling a flashlight out, she inspects the scene.

It’s a body. 

Carefully she kneels down and gently shakes the person. Meanwhile identifying features that determine what happened 

“Patient is an adult male, I can’t identify due to this helmet. Motorcycle rider possibly, but no sign of motor vehicle collision. Patient is armed but unconscious” 

Roy runs over with the other kit “it’s been called in, no record of call to the control centre. Patient looks to have multiple lacerations to upper body, looks like gunshot and stab wounds. Lots of blood”

“I can’t check for spinal with all this motor gear on. We need to get them to the hospital” Kia runs back over to the ambulance and pulls out the bed. It takes a minute to get the patient strapped down and in, but within 5 minutes The sirens and lights are going indicating to any driver to get out of the way.

In the back Kia does an assessment, firstly removing all exposed weapons, placing them in a bag for the police. 

“Ok, I’m gonna remove the helmet so I can assess for any spinal damage...” she carefully moves her fingers under the helmet, trying to find a clip that keeps it secured, but finds a button instead.

After pressing it, the plating of the helmet releases, it comes off easily, and she chokes 

“Roy...”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Pull over...”

“What?”

“Roy now” 

He pulls over and looks back to see what his partner is so spooked about. “Oh my god...”

Their best friend, her brother, their family...

“Jason...” in the time that they’ve known each other, they’d never suspected their hard working tradie roommate was a vigilante...

Constructor by day, vigilante by night...

Tears well up in her eyes “you fucking idiot!”

“Kia...”

“No Roy! We’re out here every night saving peoples lives! Thinking that’s he’s at home asleep! Not jumping over rooftops beating the shit out of people! I never thought of the day that I’d have to transport my brother to the ER...” 

Getting emotional on the job made it hard. Every dispatch they worried that it would be a friend or family member in need, that sinking feeling that came with every job. 

“It’s ok. Take a breath, we’ll get him to Kori...then have a very stern talk” 

“Stern being an understatement...”

The ride to the ER was very, very tense. Worry seeping into their bones as their friend lie there unconscious and possibly bleeding out. 

The portable heart monitor spikes. Beeping rapidly. 

“Heart rate dropping rapidly, he’s having a seizure” they have to strap their patient down. After supposedly being killed in a freak accident, it’s more common for seizures to occur in high risk situations. 

“ETA 5 minutes. Dispatch has trauma unit ready to go” 

“Just hang on you idiot. You’ve been through worse...” it hurt. The tension is thick and the breaking point is at tipping point. None of them wished this, in their career in the medical field all 3 of them never wished to be in this situation...

The lights of the emergency sign appear up ahead. Thank god...

At the entrance Kori stands there with a nurse. Once They back up into the designated spot, it’s a frenzy. Kori runs over to the ambulance in work mode. 

“Run me through on the way. Get the theatre ready!” The nurse runs back into the hospital with their orders as the team rush to stabilise their friend for transport inside. 

In the few seconds that the bed is lowered to the ground from the back. The vigilante flat lines...

It’s a rush of emotion that tips the breaking point. All three of them push with every ounce of energy they have to get inside. It felt like the theatre was hundreds of miles away. The team rushes through the doors into the chilling room. This. This is where their friend lives or dies...

A nurse tries to get the paramedics to leave, but Kia puts up a fight. Not leaving her brother to die again. Kori steps forward, putting her gloves hands around her best friends tear stained cheeks

“Trust me. It will be alright. Go clock off, once this is over. We won’t hold you back from murdering him again” a small smile seals the deal of trust between them...

The two paramedics numbly was back out to the ambulance to call it in that they need to sign off due to a family emergency. In the middle of the hall. It feels all too real. 

The time that goes by feels like eternity. Like time has stopped all together...

Finally Kori walks out of that theatre, covered in blood and a small smile on her face. Good news. It has been about 3 hours since they had arrived at the Emergency room. 

They haven’t moved from the hallway, just waiting. Their adrenaline and fear keeping the two paramedics awake. 

“We’ve managed to stabilise him. It’s going to be alright” 

Relief. Ultimate relief comes over the three friends. Their little band would not be losing a member this night. 

Roy stands up and stretches the kinks out “I’m gonna go take the ambulance back to the centre...gonna be ok here?”

The girls nod and he grabs the keys to head back to the control centre. The hall is quiet. Save for the small bustle of night shift staff and patients in the ER. 

A nurse walks up with a clipboard and hands it to Kori “the vigilante has been secured in recovery as you requested Kori. If you need anything please let me know”

“Thank you Tom. Go take a break, you did a fantastic job in there” Kori is one of the best surgeons because of her medical knowledge and her trust in her team. Her respect for the men and women at her side every single day and night. 

“Come on, we can go see him but we must stay quiet. So try to refrain from murdering him until I can give clearance to go home” 

“I’m a patient woman Kori, I can hold a grudge until the time is right”

“Like the nuggets from earlier?” 

“...fucking Harper...” they laugh about it. A bit of happiness in this stressful situation. Kori opens the door to the recovery wing and pushes it inwards. Beeping and the strong smell of antiseptic hit their noses as they slipped into the room.

The form on the bed looked so...small...covered and buried in bloody bandages, blankets and tubes. Sticking out in all directions. They stay there for hours. Roy eventually finds them, taking turns to watch their family. 

The hours turned into a couple of days before anything changed. Slowly Jason opened his eyes, the brightness of the room thankfully dimmed. 

Once he saw his little family asleep. His sister holding his hand in a death grip, he knew he was going to be in sooooo much trouble. Lying about being a civilian to protect them. Yes they had a right to know, but it was just too dangerous in the field they were in...

In the last couple of days the team had taken emergency leave due to a family situation. But none of them had been home to change. 

A nurse slowly opens the door to see the vigilante awake. After a brief check, they are happy with the post progress of the surgery. The noise wakes Kori up.

“You mister. Are in quite a lot of trouble” 

“Why do you think I didn’t make any sudden moves...” Jason’s voice was a bit muffled from the oxygen mask covering his face, but Kori could hear the tremble. 

Waking up in a hospital room covered in tubes scares all of her patients. It’s her job to ensure that they are safe and stable when transported into these doors. 

“You gave us a scare...flatlined...why didn’t you tell us about this?”

“In the line of work you’re in. Easy targets from people who want to hurt you...I’ve got a lot of enemies...Kori if they found out they could fake a call then...”

She sighed and nodded. Understanding completely. Criminals have been transported here a lot. Yet they are treated like every other patient. On top of police escort of course. 

“Don’t worry. No one knows except Tom. Tom is my top nurse who I trust with my life. He doesn’t know your name, so you’re safe”

A few weeks pass before Kori gives the all clear to go home. On strict orders, Jason has to stay home. No work or vigilante associated activities allowed. 

The first night they are home. He got ripped into beyond forgiveness. Swears, threats, the whole lot. Followed by extreme crying and begging to never die again and never leave, and 2am Chinese takeout. 

You tend to react badly when you transport your secret vigilante friend to the emergency room. 

Six weeks later, Roy and Kori come home from a day shift to see the siblings asleep on the couch. Credits to Infinity War rolling on the screen. Their time off work had definitely helped, despite the situation that caused them to take leave. Now? Now they were ok. 

In the coming months, every night shift the paramedic team would spot their vigilante roommate, waving down from a rooftop. 

Things were getting better. Work might have gotten a bit more tense, but they were alright. Their little rag tag team was still going strong.


	2. Happy meals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stakeout goes bust, the team is a bit tense. So Kianni thinks of a way to boost their mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - in Kia’s backstory she escaped hell, got into an incident that included a building falling on her thanks to Joker. Jason found her in a ditch and kept her around. The first time they met was when Jason was the Knight still (hence her alias name) :)

Happy meals

Summary:  
After a stakeout goes bust, the team is a bit tense. So, Kianni thinks of a way to boost their mood. 

...

The stakeout is going nowhere. The rain has been belting down for hours leaving the team soaked to the bone. 

They’ve been on the rooftops at different angles for hours. Since early evening to be exact, at first they had a lead on one of Black Masks weapons caches, the fucker never learns does he?

The evening turned into night. Pitch black and lighting strikes on the horizon, while pretty, it’s blocking the blood moon that was scheduled for tonight. On top of a brief interruption from Riddler and his stupid trophy trash...

It’s almost 3am now. There’s finally some movement in the warehouse and they jump into action, using stealth to sneak into the supposedly abandoned building. The skylight was even smashed prior to the stakeout.

Covering all exits, the team jumps into the room, using the crates and shadows to their advantage. They easily sneak up and take care of the two thugs guarding the cache. The problem is? This feels too easy...

Kori rips off the lid of the crate, half of it melting in her glowing hand. There is no gun, no weapons or drugs. Just a note

“Better luck next time red” - Roman. 

The note burns to ashes.

“Are you fucking kidding me”

“Red-“

“Don’t. Don’t fucking start Harper” 

Roman has a morbid fascination for our resident sharpshooter. It was beyond the reasonable admiration. No it was much worse...

They have worked so hard to get these caches off the streets and out of harms way, months of stakeouts, undercover missions, hunting people down for information.

All down the drain with one note.

“So he fucked us over! So what! A little setback never stopped us before!” 

Things were tense leading up to tonight, snapping at each other. Mood swings, broken knuckles from excessive training. The lot. 

“Every time! Every time we get close that fucker is always 5 steps ahead! We’ve been going in circles!” 

Arguing. They’ve been arguing more than usual. Yes, sometimes 4 people in one house can be difficult, in the line of work absolutely. 

The girls look at each other. Knowing when the guys are about to rip into each other by body language. Best friends or not sometimes you just wanna punch something of someone. 

Kori steps forward and steps between them “Enough! Both of you are acting like children! Tonight didn’t go as we planned, that does not mean we should turn on each other. It is late. We’ve been awake all night. Lets go” with that she walks out of the warehouse. 

The boys follow, but Kia lingers. Falling into a few steps behind. If the tension continues, the small team will most likely break each other. An idea forms in her head, thinking back to the days where a simple action or thing could change their moods for the better.

Than it hit her 

“I got it!” 

The three outlaws turn to their fourth with confused faces

“I know what will cheer you up” 

“No offense sis but the last time you said that-“

“Ah! We agreed to never bring that up” an embarrassing sorry for another time. Maybe. 

The young vigilante discovered this little cure for bad moods when she met Jason after the incident*. 

After a very traumatic nightmare, the vigilante figured that the little stray he found could use some cheering up. 

After leaving the warehouse, the small team took to the rooftops. Following the route that Kia is going, curious to see what her little “cure for bad moods” is. 

After a 10 minute walk/run along the corrupted city, a bright light appears in the distance 

“Really...”

McDonald’s. Of course. 

“Yes really. It’s the only one that’s open this early anyway” she jumped down into the alley, ushering her family along. 

The fluorescent lighting is thankfully dimmed by their tech, night shift staff definitely look surprised when four vigilantes walk into their store. One staff member has a major fan moment and faints. It’s not often they get to meet their heroes in person.

After 15 minutes of ordering and getting a few photos with the staff. The four sit on a rooftop, maskless and smiling. Happy meals. The secret to every situation. 

The storm that was brewing earlier had cleared away enough to reveal the fading blood moon. A beautiful deep red fading into a warm white as it set its course for the other side of the world. 

“I have to admit. Happy meals do fix everything” 

“I learned from one of the best big bro”

The older sibling smiled, remembering the first time they did this together. 

“Oh yeah? I wonder who taught you” Jason reaches around and tug the younger close. It’s rare he shows physical affection. Specially with his family, the team learnt to adapt with each other.

How to deal with nightmares, mood swings, when certain dates come around. All of it. 

After the happy meal. They go home. Stripping down to their pjs, treating any injuries that were possibly sustained (Roy fell over a brick...) and say goodnight. 

Now every time they end up in a tough situation, the staff at McDonald’s always have happy meals on hand.


End file.
